Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure
Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure (キッズWB：キングダムハーツアドベンチャー) is a Japanese-American action role-playing game that is developed by Square-Enix and WB Games. The game is expected to include characters from some of Kids' WB's famous shows. It also includes some shows from the reboot channel of the same name. It will include levels based on Kids' WB shows like: Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands, The Adventures of Yoshi, Jackie Chan Adventures and etc. It is the first installment of the ''Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure ''spin-off series. Summary When the Kids' WB world is under attack by the Dark Shadows, it's up to Joshama (Sebastian in the English version), along with Yakko Warner and Quest, to save the world before it's too late. Worlds *Sebastian's Hometown (Tutorial level) *Kids' WB Backlot (Hub World) *Yoshi Island (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Skylands (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *San Francisco (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Gotham City (The Batman) *Bubbletown (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) *Emerald City (The Adventures of Team Chaotix) *Metropolis (Legion of Super Heroes) *Inner World (Spider Riders) *The Cyber Dimension (Mega Man: Card Legends) *Acmetropolis (final crossover level/Loonatics Unleashed) *Dark Shadow Realm (final level) Characters Main characters *Joshama (Sebastian in English version) *Yakko Warner *Quest Minor *Terrioua (Homer in English version and is Sebastian's dad) *Marasu (Veronica in English Version and is Sebastian's older sister) *Dot Warner *Wakko Warner *Nestor *Graer Antagonists *Monara (Gru in English version and is Sebastian's enemy) *The Shadow Ruler *Lord Spite Kids' WB characters Yoshi Island *Yoshi *Koopakin (Koopa in English version) *Feather *King K. Rool *Birdo *Koopa (Bowser in English version) *Koopa Jr. (Bowser Jr. in English version) Skylands *Spyro *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Jet-Vac *High Five *Spitfire *Stormblade *Pop Fizz *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Sharpfin *Mags *Tessa *Buzz *Golden Queen (Now a Dark Shadow) San Fransisco *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle Chan *Tohru *Captain Black *Viper *El Toro Fuerte *Paco *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo Gotham City *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Dick Grayson/Robin *The Joker (Now a Dark Shadow) *Catwoman *Man-Bat Bubbletown *Connor *Cubix *Abby *Dondon *Chip *Cerebrix *Mong *Maximix *Hela Nemo *Prof. Nemo *Dr. K (Now a Dark Shadow) Emerald City *Vector *Vanilla *Espio *Sonia *Charmy *Saffron Bee *Joly Bee *Clarie Peterson *Cream *Dr. Razzor (Now a Dark Shadow) *Dr. Eggman Metropolis *Clark Kent/Superman *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Phantom Girl *Bouncing Boy *Duo Damsel/Triplicate Girl *Timber Wolf *Lightning Lord (Now a Dark Shadow) Inner World *Hunter Steele *Shadow *Corona *Venus *Igneous *Flame *Prince Lumen *Princess Sparkle *Lord Mantid (Now a Dark Shadow) *Buguese *Larva P. Grasshop *Beerain *Stags The Cyber Dimension *Saluki Mimeorate (Alluera Majors in English version) *Rockman (Mega Man in English version) *Dr. Wright (Dr. Light in English version) *Blues (Proto Man in English version) *Roll *Rush *Rockman X (Mega Man X in English version) *Zero *Lan Hikari *Rockman.EXE (MegaMan.EXE in English version) *Mayl Sakurai (Maylu Sakurai in English version) *Roll.EXE *Dex Oyama (Dex Ogreon in English version) *GutsMan.EXE *Yai Ayanokoji *Glyde.EXE *Blues.EXE (ProtoMan.EXE in English version) *Rockman Volnutt (MegaMan Volnutt in English version) *Subaru Hoshikawa (in Mega Man form) (Geo Stelar in English version) *Warrock (in Mega Man form) (Omega-Xis in English version) *Sigma (Now a Dark Shadow) Acmetropolis *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Optimatus Cast Japanese Cast English Cast *Jason Adam 'Anthony' Griffith as Joshama Avalar (called Sebastian in the English version) *Cindy Robinson as Marasu Avalar (called Veronica in the English version, in Amy (2010-present) voice) *Dan Green as Terrioua Avalar (called Homer in the English version), Prof. Nemo, and Optimatus *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Rev Runner *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner *Jeff Bergman as King Bugs *Kath Soucie as Queen Lola *Jim Meskimen as Quest *Ron Pardo as Graer *James Arnold Taylor as Nestor and Lightning Lord *James Rankin as Lord Spite, Ratso *Billy West as Yoshi *Khary Payton as Feather *Jim Parsons as Koopakin (called Koopa in the English version) *Kari Wahlgren as Birdo, Tessa, Saturn Girl, and Duo Damsel/Triplicate Girl *Sam Eilliot as King K. Rool, El Toro Fuerte *Nolan North as Koopa (called Bowser in the English version) and Finn *Tom Kenny as Koopa Jr. (called Bowser Jr. in the English version) and Jel *Mathew Mercer as Spyro, Espio *Darin De Paul as Gill Grunt *Dee Bradley Baker as Trigger Happy *Cree Summer as Cynder *Greg Ellis as Jet-Vac *Samuel Vincent as High Five, Vector, and Krypto *Diedrich Bader as Spitfire *Stephanie Lemelin as Stormblade *Bobcat Goldwait as Pop Fizz *Patrick Warburton as Flynn *Sumalee Montano as Cali *Harland Williams as Hugo *Andrew Jackson as Sharpfin, Dr. Razzor, Igneous *Eliza Schneider as Mags *Travis Willingham as Buzz *Megan Hollingshead as Golden Queen, Viper *James Sie as Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan as Jade Chan *Sab Shimono as Uncle Chan *Evan Sabara as Captain Black, Dick Grayson/Robin *Phil LaMarr as Tohru, Static *Tara Strong as Paco, Beerain *Andrew Ableson as Valmont *John DiMaggio as Hak Foo *Rino Romano as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth *Nika Futterman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Sticks *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker, Slam Tasmanian, and Tech E. Coyote *Gina Gershon as Catwoman *Peter MacNicol as Man-Bat *Andrew Rannells as Connor *Scottie Ray as Cubix *Veronica Taylor as Abby, Cream, and Venus *Eric Stuart as Dondon *Amy Birnbaum as Chip *Jimmy Zoppi as Cerebrix, Mong, Dr. K, and Buguese *Frank Frankson as Maximix *Rachael Lillis as Hela Nemo, Princess Sparkle *Kathleen Barr as Charmy Bee and Joly Bee *Ashleigh Ball as Vanilla and Saffron Bee *Tabitha St. Germain as Sonia and Clarie Peterson *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *Yuri Lowenthal as Clark Kent/Superman and Prince Lumen *Andy Milder as Lightning Lad, Larva P. Grasshop *Heather Hogan as Phantom Girl *Michael Cornacchia as Bouncing Boy *Shawn Harrison as Timber Wolf *Julie Lemieux as Hunter Steele *Joseph Motiki as Shadow *Stacey DePass as Corona *Lawrence Bayne as Lord Mantid *Charlie Schlatter as Ace Bunny *Jessica DiCicco as Lexi Bunny *Jason Marsden as Danger Duck *Wayne Knight as Dojo *Lisa Ortiz as Unicorn *Paul Rugg as Freakazoid More cast soon... Trivia *This is the first Kids' WB crossover game to be developed by Square Enix. **This is also the second Warner Bros. game to be developed by Square Enix, after Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros.. *The ninth crossover level, The Cyber Dimension, has the most characters. *Due to the fact Kingdom Hearts is originally owned by Disney, it distributed the game, making it the second non-LEGO with Disney-owned characters game to do so after Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros.. *In some worlds, Sebastian, Yakko, and Quest turn into various creatures/have their appearance change. *You can download the game on Steam on PC. *All of the Kids' WB worlds takes place before, during, or after certain things. **Yoshi Island takes place after season 1 of The Adventures of Yoshi. **Skylands takes place after Skylanders: SuperChargers, despite the fact that the world is from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands. **San Fransisco takes place during the events of season 2 of Jackie Chan Adventures. **Gotham City takes place after the series finale of The Batman. **Bubbletown takes place after season 1 of Cubix: Robots for Everyone. **Emerald Town takes place after the series finale of The Adventures of Team Chaotix. **Metropolis takes place during the events of season 1 of Legion of Super Heroes. **Inner World takes place before the series finale of Spider Riders. **The Cyber Dimension takes place before Mega Man: Card Legends, during the events of season 1 of MegaMan NT Warrior, and after the series finale of Mega Man Star Force, as all of the characters in this world are all there at the same time. **Acmetropolis takes place after season 1 of Loonatics Unleashed. Summons For the summons of the game, go here. Enemies/Bosses For the enemies of the game, go here. Cutscenes Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure/Cutscenes Gallery Covers Concepts Kingdom_hearts_oc_likku_by_liger69-d46wbbk.png|Joshama (Sebastian in English Version) Sequels Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure II The second game will have Skylands, Metropolis, Bubbletown, San Francisco and Yoshi Island returning. It will also introduce the worlds Jump City, FingerTown, and Porkbelly. Dojo, Krypto, and Sticks, who were all summons in this game, will have their own worlds in the sequel. For more sequels, go to Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure (series) Category:Square Enix Category:Kids WB Category:Yoshi Category:Skylanders Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:WB Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Mega Man Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Mario Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Sonic Category:The Adventures of Team Chaotix Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands Category:The Adventures of Yoshi Category:Batman Category:Cubix Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Spider Riders Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Batman Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:RPG game Category:E10+ Category:Drama Category:Sarah West's Ideas